1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording device for detecting an abnormal portion from an image obtained by capturing an image of an inside of a lumen of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods have been studied to detect an abnormal portion from an intraluminal image obtained by capturing an image of an inside of a lumen of a subject using a medical observation apparatus such as an endoscope (which may be hereinafter simply referred to as image). For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-192880 discloses an image processing method including mapping a pixel value of each pixel in an image into a feature space based on color information of each pixel, performing clustering in the feature space, thereafter, identifying a normal mucous membrane cluster and an abnormal portion cluster based on information on the size of each cluster, a center of gravity coordinate, and the like, and detecting a pixel, which belongs to the abnormal portion cluster, as an abnormal portion.